


i came home to face what we faced

by hyakinthos



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, descriptions of dead bodies, i've made myself sad again, mild emetophobia, set right after the kurta massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyakinthos/pseuds/hyakinthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika is too young for this, but that doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i came home to face what we faced

Kurapika cowers on what he thinks was a kitchen chair. There are tears in his eyes, _tears_ , and bile in his throat, and he doesn’t have any right.

Crying won’t unslit their throats, rip their lungs shut again. It won’t gouge their eyes back in, it won’t stop the way that people he knew by name lie, slack screams and blood on their mouths, arms outstretched toward the bodies of children. No matter how big a fit he throws, it won’t make them any less dead.

He thinks about how small he is. He’s barely twelve. He doesn’t-- _didn’t_ \-- even come up shoulder-height on his father.

He thinks about how he shouldn’t think about himself. There’s no pity left over for _being in the wrong place at the right time._ There’s no pity left over for _barely twelve,_ nor for _small._ It’s all been allocated already, poured over the foreheads of the bodies.

Kurapika sobs, and then again, and then again for too long. There is nothing in crying that will make this better. There is nothing in crying that will change this slaughterhouse back into home.

Nothing will, he tells himself, pulling his hands back from his eyes. A hellish red light wavers on his palms, reflected in useless tears.

Nothing will fix it, but Kurapika won’t let that hold him back.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from R.E.M's Oh My Heart, which is an excellent Kurapika song.
> 
> It's been a while since I've done this, hasn't it? I hope I haven't gotten rusty! : ^ )
> 
> Any and all feedback is deeply appreciated!!


End file.
